dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenkins
Lt. Gen. Richard Jenkins is one of Charlie Todd's commanders. Originally, he just wanted to retire, but he kept being put on missions with Renard. At the end of his life, he witnessed the terrible atrocities that happened behind closed doors, but was killed before he could go public with it. Biography Early life Richard Jenkins was born in Arizona in 1936. He was the younger brother of Stanley Jenkins. He joined the military at age 18 after he graduated from high school. According to the employee files, he was married to a woman named M. Jenkins and they had a daughter named C. Jenkins. He once met Renard in France in the Louvre, long before they were employed at the Headquarters. But Jenkins didn’t really think much of Renard nor did he know what lurked beneath the surface. When Jenkins was 30 years old, he got in a terrible automobile accident which killed his wife and left him with life-changing injuries. Working Under Charlie Todd When he was at least 45 years old, Mr. Jenkins was employed as one of Charlie's guards, which meant he was stationed far away from his home. He was not involved in the purges of the other royal families, although he was responsible for other events. He originally stayed a neutral character. Mission at the desert region Renard and Jenkins were sent off to the desert region to occupy several villages. When a villager of theirs, Shana, runs away, they run off and find her. Jenkins is uncomfortable with the heat, and begs Renard to just let it go. But Renard pushes on. After a grueling search they finally find Shana, taking refuge with Kenny and Morgan. Jenkins's instincts tell him that Kenny is also somewhat associated with the enemy, but no one listens to him. He tries to kill Kenny first, instead of Shana, which confuses Renard, which makes them lose. Before leaving the desert country, Jenkins accidentally breaks his sunglasses during an altercation with some checkpoint guards. When he tries to get them fixed, no one fixes it because a subliminal message was made on his sunglasses when they got cracked. A delusional guy claims that Jenkins’s sunglasses can lead them to an alien landing. They kidnap Jenkins and force him to tell them where these “aliens” were. Renard comes in to rescue Jenkins, shoots them all dead, and leaves. Searching for Kenny Later Jenkins is forced to work with Farren de Winter while Renard is suspended. They fly to the city where Kenny is located but Farren abandons him on a ferry. Jenkins, feeling betrayed, hunts down Farren and encounters her trying to apprehend Kenny and Mike by herself. Jenkins shoots her in revenge and a furious gunfight breaks out, with Jenkins vs. Farren vs. Kenny and Mike. Kenny and Mike manage to escape while Farren is left bleeding on the ground. Jenkins reluctantly brings her back to headquarters and lies that she got shot while fighting Kenny and Mike. However after getting her results back it was revealed that the bullet was fired from Jenkins’s gun. The three bad admins became more divided after this, and it eventually brought the downfall of the system. Return to the Desert Region Jenkins accompanied his boss and his co-workers back to the desert region, to meet and talk with Mr. Bob. Jenkins is dragged along by Renard, where they get entangled with the local terrorist group, the Teardrop Society. Jenkins also befriends a local street boy, but is forced to leave before he can stay with him any longer. Shana’s Murder On a gloomy night, Jenkins and Renard abducted Shana from a shopping mall, and were about to execute her, when Jenkins realizes who he has to kill. He drops his weapon in shock, when to his horror Renard immediately began firing at the helpless girl. Jenkins was extremely traumatized after this, and refused to participate in any bloodshed missions. He secretly planned to reform and defect to the other side, but he would be killed before he could start. His life would be at stake as well, as he was now a target by political groups. Assassination Jenkins attended the party that was held to celebrate Charlie’s birthday, however the happiness did not last long when the anarchists crashed the party and forced everyone to flee. Jenkins was killed when he could not run fast enough from the gunfight. He was shot and died in a puddle of his own blood. A few days after the bloodshed the anarchists regretted killing him instead of Renard, which was their original target. They claimed that Jenkins looked too similar to Renard which confused their sniper. Renard evaded them several more times, until his fatal day at the bayou. Legacy Jenkins left behind a daughter, a brother and a handful of relatives. He was cremated and buried in an undisclosed location. His controversial job caused them to all go into hiding, to hide from bounty hunters. RIP Jenkins Spinoff In the spinoff Jenkins is the long suffering victim in Renard’s antics. He is constantly being pulled into some sort of trouble by his dishonest coworker, and suffers a lot for it. He also mentors a young employee named James and attends many special events. Jenkins tries to save up for his retirement, but is forced to do unethical things to get paid. In the end he finally gets to retire and go back to his hometown. Relationships and Interactions Renard Jenkins seems to be Renard's only real friend at the Headquarters. Jenkins seemed to be able to tolerate Renard's terrible personality for longer than the average person. They sometimes went drinking on Friday nights. Jenkins apparently trusted Renard enough to let him use his jeep, among other things. However, near the end of the series, even Jenkins's patience with Renard's antics was starting to run thin. Farren Farren is Jenkins's manager. They had a neutral relationship, until they had to work together when Renard was suspended. In the spinoff they are on more friendly terms. James Jenkins acted as a fatherly figure to the young new recruit. Appearance Jenkins is a stocky middle aged man. He is completely bald and wears a pair of sunglasses everywhere, even indoors, due to the concussion that he never recovered from. He wears a black uniform like Renard. He also has a long scar running down the back of his head. He occasionally carries a cane. Judging by his eyebrow color he already has grey hair. He is also a heavy smoker, hence his wheezy voice. Personality Jenkins is the less bloodthirsty character of the duo. He is much quieter than his other superior and does not want to start unnecessary conflict. He only cares about getting his job done and going home at the end of the day, trying not to get too involved in office politics. However, he is clearly fed up with poor management of the Headquarters, but never has the guts to voice his opinions. After the traumatizing event when he watched Renard kill Shana, Jenkins began to seriously consider quitting his job and defect to the other side. He had always feared Renard from the start, and he knew that Renard was a dishonorable man, and stood against all that he was for. However, he did nothing to combat it, and it haunted him until the day of his death. He is Lawful Neutral. Category:Male Category:Alt/Dream Selves Category:Employees of the Headquarters